Live
by Sinceritea
Summary: He didn't want to die. She didn't want him to die. A bitter twist to the hero that everyone depends on. (one-shot)


Harry Potter  
**One Shot**

__

Live

~Sinceritea~

Live

I didn't want to die.

I didn't want to stop breathing. I didn't want to stop smiling. I didn't want to stop crying. I didn't want to stop laughing. 

" Poor boy."

That was all I ever heard. Day after day, month after month, year after year....

"He'll save us all."

I grew up, thinking I would die in a lonely cupboard, without ever experiencing the bond of friendship or the bond of love. Now, I was to die, my life sacrificed for billions of lives, my last breath the beginning of a life for everyone else.

My last tear....a smile for the world.

It was all I could do not to break. Not to shatter. Not to give up. For I was the 'chosen one.' For I was the one who would stop the evil.

Yet I wished....after all this, I would be able to curl up on my bed...and cry. Just cry my pain out.

But I know that I wouldn't be able to do that. I would be cold flesh, my 'heroic' actions to be revered around the world...yet soon they would forget.

" Who cares about Harry Potter? So he died...why should I care?"

I clenched my fists tight, staring at the fire furiously as rain pounded hard against the castle walls. Already I could feel the dark cape surround me, drape me with screams, cries, sobs and pleading. Drowning me with evil laughter, torture and killing.

Dumbledore said that only one of us would live. Only one.

Yet I knew that I would die killing him. It wasn't hard to imagine the last fight. A whole lot of magic and Avada Kedavra at the exact same time, at the exact same moment...

I didn't want to die.

*************

  
She didn't want him to die.

It was hard surviving now. Watching him laugh and then fall silent, a cloud covering those emerald eyes. He would grow sombre and she would feel an ache like none other spread through her body.

This wouldn't last...

She would day dream sometimes. Silly dreams. He would come back from the war, victorious. He would smile at her and sweep her into his arms and kiss her. He would kneel on one knee and propose to her. They would live together in a cosy house with two children, happily ever after.

Happily Ever After...

If only that existed. If only there was a happily ever after for him. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted to see that look of happiness flash through his eyes once more. She wanted him to joke with her again, she wanted him to smile at her the way he used to. 

Now he looked like a broken child. Only his eyes betrayed his true emotions. A wisdom far greater than any other lied in those cursed emerald eyes. It pained her to think of what he had gone through. Of what he had seen. Of what he had witnessed, of what he had experienced.

Of the pressure he was going through right now.

What if he didn't save us all? What if he failed? What if he didn't triumph over evil? It didn't have to lie on all him! She wished she could help. She wished she could take some of his burdens.

She wished she could set his soul free again.

She watched him as he sat in front of the fire, his eyes burning with an emotion that was hard to define. She watched him get up, violently, and stalk out the door. She felt a yearning that she had been feeling for years, but she stifled it and quietly followed him.

She didn't want him to die.

*******************

He didn't want to die.

Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he had been any other normal kid, worrying about girlfriends, or school marks. Why did the world lie on his shoulders...why not any other?

Pressure built up in his chest and he just wanted to yell his frustration out. He couldn't take it anymore. Not only was he depended on to rid the world of Lord Voldemort, but people ridiculed him, people hated him. People ignored him. 

Some talked to him....only for the reason that he was a 'celebrity.' A celebrity when he had done nothing but be born. Did nothing but sit there while Voldemort cursed him. He did nothing.

Now, because of it, he was the 'saviour.' The boy who would save the world. The boy who lived.

Blindly, he rushed down the hallways and threw open the grand doors, not caring who saw. The rain was pouring hard, but he didn't care. He ran hard, his muscles straining as he ran, ran as hard as he could. He tripped finally and fell to the ground in a heap, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

" You take my father! You take my mother! Before I was allowed to experience their love! You take away my childhood! You take away my innocence! You put me through so much and why?? Why? WHY ME?" He screamed to the sky, to whoever would listen. He pounded the wet ground, his hands dirty and muddy, his clothes soaking wet, his hair plastered to his forehead.

" Let me live, please..." He finally whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. " Just let me live..."

Suddenly, there was a hand, wiping away his tears. Wiping it all away. He shuddered and broke down, collapsing against the person. The person wrapped their arms around him, holding him tightly against them.

When his tears died down, he pulled back slightly, blinking as his eyes got into focus.

" Hermione?" He whispered, his green eyes watery. 

Hermione was crying. Crying for him. She stroked his cheek with warm fingers and he leaned into her hand unconsciously.

" Harry..." She whispered. Harry felt his chest constrict and he stared into her eyes. His best friend was here, stroking his cheek, giving him the warmth he so desperately needed.

" You're....you're here..." He choked out, his eyes searching her face. 

Hermione nodded and swallowed, the rain pounding down harder as she dropped her hand and clenched them both in her lap. " I wish I could make this all better for you..." She finally said, her voice raw. " I wish I could make you happy. But I don't know how."

Harry stared at her and his heart beat faster. The anger began to slip away and he felt his heart warm up, felt it start to heal, start to piece together once more. His rage washed away with the rain and he blinked against the raindrops that rolled down his face. 

The silence between them stretched out, and they stared at each other through the rain. Finally, Harry could not take it anymore and the need to touch her grew as he reached out with a dirty hand and cupped her cheek.

" I need you," He whispered.

Hermione looked at him and he felt his heart beat quicken and he leaned down slowly and placed a kiss against her cheek. He slowly drew back and she looked more shocked than anything.

Hermione's shoulders began to shake and she reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in her own. " I need you too."

Harry stared at her and without thinking, leaned down and pressed his lips against forehead. She closed her eyes, her mouth tilting in a smile as he kissed her eyelids. His lips trailed down to the tip of her nose and then to her cheek. Then he placed his mouth over hers. It was a warmth like none of them ever experienced, an electricity that none of them had ever felt before. She felt her chest begin to throb with an ache for Harry, for his love and she pressed herself against Harry, kissing him back. They held each other tightly, against the rain, against loneliness and against the inevitable future.

Harry broke apart from her and paused, his lips only centimetre from hers. Their breath mingling together in a sweet innocence, he whispered one last sentence to the whole world.

" I want to live."

My One Last Breath

I can't live without you

My One Last Laugh

I can't live without you   
My One Last Cry

I can't live without you

My One Last Kiss

I can't live without you

My Only Love. 


End file.
